I Will Be Good Enough
by the-pony-wizard
Summary: Gwen has been belittled and degraded by everyone because she's not good enough. Even the boy she may or may not like is looking down on her. Could a few unlikely events and a mysterious golden cat eyed 'monster' help turn her life around? (K for some fighting and so forth. Same story, How to Train Your Dragon. Gwen is Hiccup, Eric is Astrid, Toothless is Toothless *only a female*)
1. Third time today

**Dont own How to Train Your Dragon! Gwen is the girl verson of Hiccup, Eric is the boy version of Astrid, and Toothless... Toothless is still Toothless, just as a girl. Enjoy! Oh, another thing. I didnt like how incompetent Hiccup was, so i made Gwen a little more competent. Its not big changes... I mean, she can throw an ax and such. Okay, now enjoy!**

**_Why Me?_**

_Thor's hammer... This is crazy!_

Yeah. i'm very discriptive when i'm thinking.

Okay... Lets try this again...

_What is Gobber thinking?! Why is he just letting that Gronkle out?! This man is insane!_

Thats so much better... Okay. Lets start with that.

_What is Gobber thinking?! Why is he just letting that Gronkle out?! This man is insane!_

I dove to the left, this thought gliding through my mind. Funny, because the Gronkle was just gliding at me... Or more accuratly, buzzing at me. Seriously, those things are like overgrown bees...

"Ahh!" I whip my head up. My first thought? _Thank Odin the Gronkle's not coming at me... _Second thought? _Snotlout has a really girly scream. _I snorted as i watched him run away. That idiot was trying to impress Eric again. Theres really no point though. The boy was only intent on being the best in their dragon training class. He didnt care about anything else. Well, apart from his ax...

Speaking of Eric's ax, i watched him throw it at the Gronkle. it spun, handle over blade, and nailed the Gronkle right between the eyes...

With the handle. Now it was pissed off. It opened its mouth all wide and junk and hissed. _Okay, part bee and part cat... What else? Part hippo?_ I snickered.

"Gwen! Get in there!" I sighed when i heard Gobber's insistive voice. He wanted us to survive, and yet he tells me to leave my safe spot behind a rack of weapons! He needs to make up his mind... But still. I had to get out there. I took a deep breath a rolled out from behind the rack. I sprinted the rest of the way to a big boulder and dove behind it, expecting plenty of room to crouch down in and hide-

"Ow!" The word was quite muffled, but i still heard it from behind my shield. _Seriously...? First day of training and i've already hit a fellow trainee. Just my luck..._ And then i was sailing through the air. I landed on the ground with an _Ummph, _as all the air left my skinny body. I rolled over onto my stomach and gasped like a landed fish. All the while my eyes were darting around, trying to locate the Gronkle. I finally spotted it, chasing Fishlegs around. I vaguely heard Gobber screaming at me, but now i was focusing on the person before me.

"Gwen, you have to get up! Come on!" The angry voice penetrated my ears and suddenly i was back on the arena floor with air flooding through my lungs. I shoved the hand away and jumped to my feet. Eric glared at me from behind blonde bangs.

"Are you stupid? Just how incompetent (theres that word again...) are you?!" His furious blue eyes bored into my emerald green ones. I wasnt even focused on the Viking boy. I had finally located my shield. As soon as i had it in my sights i made a dash for it. _Funny..._ I mentally frowned. _I dont hear any trainees getting attacked... So wheres the Gronkle...? _

And for the second time that day i was on my back with no air in my lungs. When i looked up i found Eric pinning me down. "What is with you and knocking me down?" I whispered furiously, shoving him off me. "What is with you and needing to be shoved down?" He glared at me again. I looked up and spotted the Gronkle. Finally. And then i groaned. Of course it would be heading straight for us... _Why not? The only downed people in the arena... _I thought furiously as i grabbed the nearest shield and shoved it in front of myself. I felt Eric roll away, but it was definitely to late for me. I felt the fireball connect with the shield and threw me backwards. I slammed against the arena wall and felt something inside me crack.

Not a pleasant feeling.

I lost my breath for the third time that day. But i quickly forgot about breathing as the Gronkle leaned over me, mouth opened wide and the beginnings of a fireball kindling... And suddenly my ears were ringing and Gobber had hooked the Gronkle's lip.

"How many shots does a Gronkle have?" He called out. "Six! And that was his final one... Go back to bed, you overgrown sausage!" He shoved the Gronkle in its cage and turned to me.

"Gwen?! Gwen, look at me!" I felt something wet slide down my shirt. I knew it was blood. My eyesight was going blurry, but i could've sworn Eric had just crouched in front of me with fear and worry in his eyes... He had only ever looked at me with disdain...

And then everything went black.

**I hoped you enjoyed! Don't worry, i'll write the second chapter some time later tonight. Please reveiw and tell me how to improve! Thanks! :)**


	2. I'm just trying to be one of you

**Okay! Chapter two for my eager readers out there... Lol Jk. Well, enjoy. Btw, its kinda sad... :( I'm getting bullied so its reflective of my mood. Well, enjoy anyway!**

_Am i dead...? _My mind drifted lazily. Could that Gronkle really have killed me? Maybe it did...

_Of course your not! Shes not, right? _I frowned. I didnt know that i would get a reply.

_Just dump some water on her... That'll wake her up. _Wait... Tuffnut was dead too? Did that mean...?

_Here, i have some! _Yes, now i'm hearing Ruffnut's voice too.

_Wait... Cold water... NO!_

The freezing liquid hit my face and i flailed around, spluttering. "What the HEL was that for?!" I demanded, flinging sopping wet brown and red hair out of my face.

"We had to wake you up somehow, dumbbutt!" Snotlout spat at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Ruffnut, do you have a leather tie i can borrow?" I asked, pushing back my now curling hair. I hated it when it got wet... Instant curls. Suddenly the door banged open and my favorite (not really) Viking boy burst in, along with Gobber.

"Is she awake?" Eric asked, before he caught sight of me. Then he stared at me and blushed. I frowned and glanced down. And shrieked. I wasn't wearing anything but bandages and a simple cloth wrap! I pulled my blankets up and shook my hair forward to cover my chest. Dumb healer! Couldn't even give a shirt to a fifteen year old girl. I heard Ruffnut giggling but she still gave me a leather tie. I just looked at her.

"Really?" I asked. She smirked. Of course she hands me the tie when both my hands are busy... I cleared my throat.

"Okay, now can i have some privacy?" I asked. Everyone turned to leave. "Wait, i need someone to stay here and tell me what happened." I said hurredly. And then, of course...

"I will." Eric's voice was quiet, but still heard. "What?" He said defensively. "I was closest to her when she got hurt!" Everyone still murmered skeptically and rolled their eyes. Finally Gobber rushed them out. All except one.

"Okay, Eric. Tell me what happenned." I glanced at him, then at the briad i was rapidly weaving over my shoulder. I frowned. I really needed to get my hair cut soon, its getting pretty long.

"Okay, so i'll start at where you hit me in the face with your shield." I glanced up sharply at him. He was grinning wickedly, but looking at the floor. "You hit me in the face, so i naturally kicked you off." My hand flew to my belly. _Was it just me, or did i already feel bruises forming?_

Eric caught my movement. He winced. "Yeah, sorry about that..." I simply frowned and gestured with my hand for him to go on. "Well, i tried to help you up cause i thought you were hurt. Then you ran off, and i saw the Gronkle shoot a fireball at you. I tackled you, because last i checked, getting turned into the world's largest bacon strip wasnt on your 'Things to Do' list." I nodded. This explained the whooshing and whistling sound i had heard.

"So then the Gronkle was coming for more, and i rolled out of the way, but you were pigheaded and just sat there toting a shield." I scowled at him. "You got shot with a fireball and slammed against the wall." He looked at the floor again and swallowed. "I heard something crack." He whispered. "I thought it was your spine... I thought you were..." He squeezed his eyes shut and breathed deeply through his nose. "You just sat there, looking dazed... And Gobber got rid of the Gronkle. When everyone got to you, you were just curled up in a fetal position with a weird look in your eyes. And then Snotlout and i carried you to the healer. There was blood pouring out of a puncture in your chest... Three of your ribs had cracked simaltaniously (bad spelling, sorry) and punctured your skin." I nodded.

"Gwen, what were you thinking?" I glanced up at him, puzzled. "What are you thinking, attending dragon training? You'll just get yourself killed, or get other people killed trying to protect you!" I watched the fear and sadness in his eyes disapear as anger set in. Then he was the Eric i knew.

"Seriously, you are the worst Viking girl i have ever met! You're scrawny, you're small, and apparently too stupid to know not to put others in danger!" His saphire eyes flashed as he started yelling at me. But i bet my emerald eyes flashed too, because i do not let _anyone _talk to me like that. I gritted my teeth.

"You are so incompetent its not even-"

"Shut up Eric!" He blinked at me. I bet no one had ever told him to shut up. "I dont care what you think!" And it was true, i realized. I had never wanted to impress him. "I don't care if you think i'm incompetent, i dont care if you hate me! I dont care if you think i'm stupid or scrawny, because i'm not training for you! I'm training for me! I'm just trying to train to be a Viking!" I hadnt realized i was standing up and screaming in his face, but i didnt have time to worry about what i was wearing. Thank Odin it was a simple short skirt...

Eric randomly grabbed my wrists and pushed my onto the bed. His eyes were like diamonds. Flat and emotionless.

"Stop trying to be what you're not."

"I'm just trying to be one of you guys!" I hadnt even realized i was going to say it, but i did. And it was, sadly, true. I couldnt stop the tears streaming down my face, but i did get up and shove Eric out of the room. The last thing i saw of him was his blue eyes, now filled with guilt and sadness. I slammed the door shut and leaned my back against it. I started sobbing, my stupid chest screaming in pain as i gasped. I sank to the bottom of the door and rested my head on my knees.

_Why me...? _I thought wearily. _Why couldnt i just... _I whimpered and touched my chest gently.

_Why couldnt i just be like them..._

**I'm sorry, but i'm just tired of being bullied... I feel like Gwen every day. Ha ha, its funny cause i used my name... I'm always 'kicked when i'm down'. Gwen's theme song in this Chapter: watch?v=vLl1NDwMJps Thanks for reading. Please review! I'll keep working on the next chapter...**


	3. Return

**To the follows and reveiws... Thank you! And dont worry, things get MUCH better for Gwen... She might even get a date. ;)**

_"I'm back..." _Okay. Really creepy way to start... Lets try again!

The sun beat down on my head. I could practically feel the hot sun frying my brown and red hair. Im actually not that annoyed... I was simply happy the day i returned to dragon training was this perfect. I was totally ready to go back in the arena. My hair was up in a french braid, i was wearing a skirt that ended mid-thigh with leggings under it, i had on nice thick soled boots, and a strapless shirt with a fur vest.

"Hey, Gwen!" I smiled. I knew Ruffnut would eventually hang out with me. She and i were the only girls.

"Hey Ruffnut." I say, turning to face the blonde girl. "Are you all good now?" She gestured to my chest. In truth, I wasnt cleared, i had simply snuck out of the healers house. I was getting bored in there...

I shrugged. She gave me a knowing smile. "Gave her the old slip, eh?" She whispered to me. I smirked. She laughed and grabbed my arm to drag me into the arena.

Things were pretty much normal. Snotlout was trying to impress Eric, Fishlegs was spouting out facts about dragons, and Tuffnut was picking his nose. And then Gobber was...

"Hello there Gwen. Finally decided to join us, huh?" I felt Gobber's prosthetic arm wrap around my thin shoulders. And of course, he had practically shouted it, so everyone glanced over at me. Snotlout rolled his eyes and started talking to Eric again, but the blonde boy was staring at me. His eyes roved over my arms and legs, obviously taking note of the loss of weight. I sighed and looked away. _I cant please everyone... _I thought. I was pretty annoyed.

"Now, you see here i have set up a maze. Today we'll be training with a Deadly Nadder. They're light and quick on they're feet, so you'll have to be more so. Enjoy!" Gobber unlocked the entrance to the Deadly Nadder's cage and hopped out of the enclosure. I snorted. _This guy has weird techniques for teaching. _But i still grabbed a shield and a dagger. I couldnt lift the swords, and Eric had already grabbed the ax.

I quickly stalked through the maze, keeping low with the shield ready. I rounded a corner and suddenly the Deadly Nadder was right in front of me. I stepped into its blind spot and held perfectly still. It squawked and raised its wings. I ducked down and rolled between its legs. I then squirried down the corridor and rounded a corner.

And, of course, walked right into someone. Our legs got tangled and they were swaring. _Lovely... _I thought. I hopped to my feet with ease and offered my hand. Snotlout looked at it disdainfully (i think i used that right...). I rolled my eyes and grabbed his shirt and pulled him up.

"Keep moving." I prodded him in the back with my dagger. He stopped walking and i groaned. I shoved past him and continued on my way... This time i was careful, but sometimes people are just plain dumb. Take Eric, in this instant. He ran around the corner at full speed when nothing was chasing him, and slammed into a perfectly inoccent girl. (Thats me, if you dont catch on fast...)

I felt his weight on my hips and stomach. _As if i dont have enough bruieses... _I thought. I dropped my sheild and dagger and pushed Eric off me. He shook his head and looked groggily at me.

"What..." He blinked a couple times. _Dear Odin... Hes loopy! _I grabbed his arms and pulled him up. "Eric, Eric!" I contemplated him for a moment, then shrugged. I had nothing to lose...

So i slapped him. He stumbled back in surprise, but it worked. "What was that for?" He gasped, his hand on his face. "Oh, you'll survive, you big baby." I said scornfully, reaching for my shield. I still didnt forgive him for yelling at me the other day. His face softened and regret flooded his eyes, as if he was thinking of the same thing. "Look Gwen, i'm sorry, okay?" I refused to even looked at him.

I was afraid for him to see the tears in my eyes.

I heard a cackling sort of sound and glanced up at the top of the maze. The Deadly Nadder was watching me and Eric. As soon as i spotted it, it whipped its tail around and shot a couple spikes at me. In an instant, my brain went on auto pilot. I dodged to the side and grabbed Eric's ax. I spun and threw my shield at the Deadly Nadder. It hit it in the eye and the dragon squawked and fell off the wall. I glanced over at Eric and tossed him his ax. Then i took off.

I knew the walls were falling down, i could hear them, and hear the screams of the fellow trainees. I kept running thought, until i came to my shield. Which, of course, had sword embedded in it. I planted my foot on the shield and grabbed the sword's handle and tugged. I was weak, from injuries, exhuastion (sorry bout the spelling), and loss of weight. I heard the Nadder coming closer and closer, but i didnt move.

"Gwen! Get out of there!" I heard Gobber shouting at me again, but i ignored him.

I finally got the sword out, but when it came free the shield spun off it and sliced through the air like a disk. It smashed into the Nadders face for the second time today, but the person that was running from it still jumped off the falling maze wall. And, of _COURSE_, it was Eric. I knew if i held onto the sword it'd skewer Eric, so i dropped it, and Eric's body slamme dinto mine.

"Again...?" I muttered, a bit distracted by the fact that Eric's lips were resting on my collar bone. He pushed himself off of me as the other trainers snickered.

"Love on the battefield..." Ruffnut snickered. I shot her a look that wiped the smile off her face.

"Yeah, but he could do so much better." Tuffnut added, and Ruffnut wacked him.

Eric just looked at me, sitting on the ground, clutching at my chest. He wordlessly looked away again. "Yeah, thanks for the help..." I mumbled, struggling to get to my feet. I felt someone grab my elbow and help me up. I wrenched it away from them and glared at them. It was Gobber. Guess Eric had simply walked away... But no. He was watching me.

Extremely closely.

Everyone was.

"What?" I asked defensively. Gobber stepped closer. "Gwen... You just took down a Deadly Nadder. TWICE." I nodded. "_You, _just took down a _Deadly Nadder."_ I scowled at the sound of disbeleif in my mentors voice.

"Oh, so you want me to, then when i do you dont beleive it? Great mentor YOU are." I spat in his face. Then, still holding my aching chest, i ran out of the arena, battling tears.

_Why, when i finally do something right, no one wants me to?_

**Sooo... Did everyone enjoy this? I hope so... BTW, not all my chapters will be this long. The next chapter will actually be relatively short... I might type it tonight. Dunno. But Gwen gets hurt again... Okay. So she's really snappish and such in this chapter, instead of the kind, patient Hiccup we all know. Well, i'm sort of modeling her after me more... I mean, shes still patient and junk, but not AS. Keep reviewing! Thanks. :)**


	4. A should be illegal idea

**Sooo... Guess what everyone? Two things. I stood up to those bullies (YES!) and i found out a guy likes me... Score! Well one of the bullies is still going at it... But IDC. This ones a jerk who is as dumb as an elephants butt. So, this Chapter will be happy but short!**

_My life totally sucks. _

I know, this was supposed to be happy... *Sigh*

_Well, my mentor thinks im worthless, my father thinks im worthless, and my peers think im useles... _

"Thank you for summing that up, Ms Pessimist."

_What? Its true!_

"So? You didnt have to say it like that!" _Technically, you thought it, i'm just the voice inside your head..._

Wow. My life really is sad.

I huffed in annoyance as i settled against the warm rock. There is benefits to knowing this forest inside and out i suppose... I felt the heat seep into my chest and alleviate some of the pain. Yep. Defenitely there are benefits...

Suddenly i hear a roar. I sit up straight, head swiveling around. I bet i looked like an owl... Well boo hoo. The roar sounded again. I frowned. It sounded like something big was in pain. And lots of it. It sounds like my dad, Stoik, when hes trying to get off his boots. I snickered as i clumsily slid off the rock. I followed the sound until i came to a tree with its trunk split in half. There was a deep furrow going off from the tree, atleast 6 feet into the ground, so i followed that. Before i knew it i was standing at the edge of a huge basin. I peeked over the edge...

And saw a Night Fury.

I stared wordlessly at the sleek and dangerous looking dragon. It was sitting motionless on the floor of the basin, its wings spread out, like it was about to fly. I pulled out my notebook, careful not to get to close to the edge, i didnt want to fall. I quickly scetched the body and wings, leaving the tail for last. When i finished i glanced up. The dragon was scrabbling at the rocks on the side, about half way up. It fell back down, and after a few minutes, it flipped onto its stomach and hissed.

I leaned closer over the side, trying to get a better view. _Why dont you just fly away?_

I frowned. Something was wrong with the dragon... I examined its body more carefully, first looking at the wings. They looked intact, no rips or tears or anything. My eyes slid down its tail, and thats when i noticed. It had no left tail fin. I gasped and dropped my pencil. I snatched at it, but I missed and it hit the ground with a ping. The dragon glanced up at the sound, then looked up at me. This dragon was obviously young. It didnt look wary of me. It only looked curious. Maybe it had never met a Viking before...

I had an idea. And it was so dumb it should have been illegal.

I crawled back up the rock and walked around the lip of the huge indent, intent on finding an entrance. Yes, here is where it gets dumb.

I found an entrance into it and crept through the natural arch. It was still fairly high up. I blew my bngs out of my face with one small huff. Then, wincing at the pain in my chest, I slowly clambered down the rock face. I was starting to despair if i was ever going to make it dwn, but i finally hit the ground. With a relieved sob, i sank down onto my back. My chest felt like it was on fire. But still, i had a purpose.

I rolled over and struggled to my feet. _I need to work out more... _I cleared my throat and looked around for the dragon. _Where was it...? _I turned to face a solid wall of scales. "What the fu-" I suddenly couldnt breath and was pinned to the ground. I could abruntly breath, but was covered in a wet piece of... sandpaper?_ What?_

I opened my eyes and looked straight into the golden eyes of a huge dragon. Crouching over me. And staring right back at me.

I really am dammed, arnt i?

It suddenly gave a happy 'coo' and hopped off me. I wiped the slime off my face, making an 'icky' face when i saw fish scales in it. I looked up at the dragon nervously. And then stared. What the heck was wrong with it? Its nose was all wrinkled and lip pulled up... _Its your 'icky' face, Gwen. It's copying you. _A quiet voice whispered.

Well, now Ms Pessimist is back. Lovely. _Hey, is that the response you give a friend?_

"No, its the response i give to an unwanted pest." I whispered furiously. I glanced up at the dragon with a sheepish expression. It was staring at me like i was crazy... Which isnt that far off the mark. I grinned at it and it cooed again. It scooped its head under me and pushed me up. I laughed and smiled at it again, a real smile this time. It sort of grinned back, exposing empty gums.

"Hmm, i coulda sworn all dragons had teeth..." I shrugged. There was one in every batch. "I shall call you Toothless now! And you shall be mine..." I tentively wrapped my arm around its head and it licked me again. I giggled and pushd him/her over. I rubbed Toothless' belly and he/she purred in happiness.

"Okay, i really wanna know what gender you are... If that doesnt sound to weird." Toothless stared at me. I sighed. Yep, it had defenitely sunded weird.

"Okay. Are you a girl or a boy?" I looked deep into my new companions eyes. Eyes that had never before seen a Viking. Toothless looked back at me with deep golden orbs. And...

Nodded. I was about to leap for joy when i realized that he/she hadnt even answered my question. I sat back down and looked at Toothless. He/she grinned sheepishly at me. Another thing he/she had learned from me. I carefully grasped each side of the dragon's head.

"Are you... A boy?" The dragon didnt move.

"Are you... A girl?" The dragon licked me in the face and bounded away, jumping around and rolling on the ground. I sat there as twilight set in, but i was fine.

_My life sucked, but less now that Toothless was in it. _

**I hoped you liked it! Yes, somethngs are different, but... I hope you laughed! Atleast a little! Please eview and also... Review and tell me if i should add Stoick into the story. THANK!**


	5. Yeah its all my fault

**Okay everyone. I will update again later tonight, after i shower and clean this blood off me, but in the future i may or may not publish a lot more. There are some family problems... That i started. So, enjoy the stories i do publish. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Tee hee. :)**


	6. Ideas Sprung and Memories Visited

**I know, i know, i lied last night! And i'm sorry. But here's the new chapter... Dunno if it'll be short or not. Enjoy! (Btw, its snowing outside, so it will be snowing in this story too... ;D)**

"Of course this would happen to me." I grumbled. I had my fur vest pulled up in a feeble attempt to keep the icy drops of snow away from my face. I was shivering and half frozen. All because of my dad... Almost without realizing it, i was recapping earlier todays adventures...

_I woke up with my eyes closed. I had had pleasant dreams, something about a kitty-dragon. I frowned. A kitty-dragon? Abrubtly i was covered in smelly, sticky, and most of all, fish-scaley slime. I flailed around for a second before opening my eyes. I was afriad all the enjoyable memories from the other day had just been a simple little dream. When i had gathered enough bravery to peak out of my emerald eyes, i knew immediatly it hadnt been a dream. Of course, its hard to pretend something is a dream when the proof is a huge black dragon sitting in front of you._

_I smiled and petted Toothless' head. Then, sighing, i got to my feet. Some things just dont last..._

_"Sorry girl. I gotta go home. My dad has probably realized i'm missing, and will most likely be disappointed in me. Again." Toothless whined as i walked away, but she made no effort to stop me. She probably knew how important this was..._

_I made it home pretty fast. _

_As soon as i got home i ran up the steps. But, unfortuantly..._

_"Gwen. Come here please." I swore (in my mind, of course) and hopped off the step/ladder thing. _

_"Yes... Dad?" I winced a little bit when i said 'dad'. Even though its a bit silly, i'm uncomfortable about calling the chief of the tribe 'dad'. I wish i could just call him Stoick like everyone else. _

_"I need you to go give something to Gobber." I sighed in relief. I thought he was going to talk to me about training yesterday. "Sure. Where is he?" I was actually happy my dad now trusted my enough to run errands for him._

_"He's on Brudicore beach." I stared at my dad. He wasnt trusting me! He was sending me to my death! Stoick caught my look._

_"Don't worry Gwen. Just walk through the Gruinswallow forest and you'll get there soon enough. At some you point you have to walk across the island. You'll be fine! Heres the package." He held out a simple leather bag with straps to wrap around you body. I sighed and, before my dad could kick me out on my way, i ran up to my room. I snatched my fingerless gloves and another satchel, although this one was smaller. _

_Without missing a beat i ran down into the kitchen and grabbed several slices of bread and shoved it in the smaller bag. I also grabbed some fruits and cheese and a leather water holder (sorry forgot the name). My dad looked amused as i stuffed a cute grey hat on my head. Finally, i ran out the door._

_"Be careful!" Stoick shouted out the doorway. It didnt occur to me until later that maybe he did love me a little bit..._

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~In The Woods~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _**

_It gradually got colder. I finally snapped out of my daze when a snowflake landed on my nose. I shook my head quickly, just then noticing my hair had come out of its braid. It was extremely curly and looked... Pretty. Surprising._

_I slowly began singing a song i had heard somewhere under my breath._

_"And there's more to this adventure than you'd ever beleive... Bird's eye few, awake the star because they're all around you... Wide eyes will always brighten the blue, chase your dreams and remember me, sweet bravery because after all those wings will take you up so high, so bid farewell to the forest floor and race the wind and take to the sky..." (All credit goes to Owl City, i own NOTHING) I smile and brush away a tear. When i sing this song i always feel a connection to my mother. _

_I'll skip all the boring details, but i made it to Gobber and gave him the package. When he took it out i was curious._

_"What is it Gobber?" I leaned closer, trying to see it. It looked sorta like a fan, or... Or a fin. My eyes widened as my brain frantically wurred around, connecting dots and measuring lengths. I hugged Gobber quickly and ran off, shouting over my shoulder,_

_"Thank you SO MUCH GOBBER!" The large Viking just stared after the girl."You're... welcome?" He was undeniably confused._

_I ran back through the forest, but gradually slowed my speed as i realized i was lost. Seriously...? And then, to top it off, it started snowing. "Of course this would happen to me." I grumbled. I had my fur vest pulled up in a feeble attempt to keep the icy drops of snow away from my face. I was shivering and half frozen. All because of my dad... _

i realized i had stumbled upon a Deadly Nadder nest.

And it was currently occupado.

**Hope you enjoyed the flash back and the cliff hanger! I will update soon. As soon as my hands thaw out! BTW... I told ya it'd be short. ;)**


	7. Apology 2

**I know, i know. It's December 4, where have i been all this time?! Well stuff has been happening... Some kid from one of my friends neighborhood is being a jerk and i had to keep people from getting restraining orders. BTW, if you have instagram, check out mine at pony_wizard_gwyn . Thanks so much! I'll update soon.**


	8. So Close

**Sorry bout the long wait! I didnt explain in the last chapter, but my Aunt was getting married, so i had to be a bridesmaid... looked beautiful in a white and black strapless number with floor sweeping skirts and feather accesories! So... onto the story!**

My green eyes met the Nadder's poisonious yellow one's. Its great blue head was tilted as if it couldnt guess what i was. I literally felt the blood in my head rushing around, pumping desperately as if it guessed this was the last few seconds it would be able to, before it spilled out onto the ground like a scattering of liquid roses. I breathed shallowly through my nose. I couldnt startle the Nadder. I didnt know how many shots it had, and those spikes on its tail looked pretty wicked.

I slowly pulled my feet beneath me. I could feel something was wrong. My left leg felt numb from half-way down the calf to my ankle, and there was a stabbing pain in my knee. It felt wet. _I must be bleeding..._

I pushed up on the palms of my hands and got ready to run when something warm nuzzled my right arm. I shrieked and nearly jumped out of my skin, sending another shot of pain through my knee. When i finally realized what it was, i sat there in captivated silence.

_Baby... Nadders...? Was that why the mother isnt attacking me? She sees the babies accepting me? _I couldnt fathom why the mother hadnt burnt me to a crisp by now, but i was thankful. I was to thankful to freak out when the little blue babies scurried under my arms and rested against me. I stroked the two dragons absentmindedly. For some reason i thought of Eric. What if i never saw him again?

What if he... missed me?

I threw my head back and laughed like a little kid. It felt so good i did it again, and again, until the mother Nadder growled at me. I cleared my throat. "You're right." I told her seriously. "I _am _acting like a little kid. But when has that been a bad thing?" The dragon nodded at me, like she was agreeing, and then curled up near me. Even though it was snowing, the heat enamating from the dragons kept me warm.

I slept... until, of course, i woke up.

When i did, a found a gentle blanket of snow covering me. Immediatley, my brain ran through yesterdays events... And then i remembered the fin i was planning to make for Toothless. She must be out of her mind worried!

_Or shes eating fish and enjoying the morning... _There's that sarcastic voice again. I sighed and brushed the snow off me. When i looked around i realized the mother was gone. Probably hunting... I shivered at the thought. Maybe I should leave before she comes back and discovers im eatable.

I reach up and grab a low hanging branch and pull myself to my feet. My first mistake? Forgetting about my injury. Second mistake? Putting weight on the injured leg. It crumpled like fish paper. I lay on the ground, taking shallow breaths, trying not to cry. Finally, when the stab settled to a throb, i used the tree to pull myself back up.

This time i didnt put any weight on my injured leg. I stood there for a few moments, looking around, trying to find a branch suitable for my purpose. When i finally did, it was several feet away. I limped over, this time unable to stop the tears when my leg caught on brush. I fitted it under my arm and started hopping away.

I knew i was lost. I knew i was in incredible pain, but every time i stumbled, an image of Eric thrust its way into my brain, with the memory of him yelling at me to do harder. I kept going until it was impossible to go on. When i finally fell to my side for the hundreth time, i just layed there.

_I'm so sorry Eric... I was so close. I'm just not like you... _My eyes slid shut. But not before a few solitary tears slipped out.

**Another cliff hanger! 0.0 what will happen?! I'll update tomorrow. If i can. ^.^**


	9. Thank You Part 1 of Two

**Hello Fans! I have returned... Mwa ha ha ha! Actually i typed this at, like, 12 o'clock, because i was playing Slenderman (i know, i know)**  
**and i couldnt sleep. Soooooo... i typed instead of imagining slenderman was watching me. BTW, SOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner! lso note, this was a PART ONE OF TWO! Its supposed to be short. Feelings may be revealed... 0.0 Enjoy! ^.^**

I felt a gentle touch on my wrist. Then on my neck.  
"Gwen..." Yes...? Is that you, Odin? Have you come for me?  
"Gwen... Oh Thor... Please dont be dead! You just... you just cant be dead! Oh gods... What do i do..." I was now floating in my subconciousness,  
greatly confused. However, the darkness was now starting to lighten...

I sucked in a breath as the biting pain returned to my leg. I kept my eyes shut. I wasnt ready to completely face reality. "Gwen? Gwen, if you can hear me, cough... Cough three times!" I sucked in a deep breath and forced myself to cough three times. I heard a releived sigh. "Okay, now i want you to open your eyes. C'mon Gwen!" The voice urged me on. I really didnt want to... But i forced my green eyes open.

The face peering down at me was too blurry for me to make out. But i did feel the bone crushing hug. And the person picking me up. "Its time you got home." Finally i realized who it was. It was Eric. Eric had found me and saved me.

"Eric..." I muttered, grasping his fur jacket. He stopped. "Are you in pain? Whats wrong?" I blinked a few times and his face swam into veiw.  
"Thank you." I looked deep into his blue eyes. He offered a tentative smile that i was quick to return. Then i blacked out again.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ERIC!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (First time for another character. o.o)**

I stood there for a minute, watching Gwen. She was so pale and limp in my arms. But her smile had been so bright. I breathed in through my nose and kept trekking on. I tried to jostle Gwen as little as possible, but every time she whimpered in pain. I knew i had several miles of rough terrain to hike over, and the thing is...

I didnt think Gwen would make it.

I tried to dispel my doubts. Gwen was tough. She wouldnt give up.

The leg injury she had looked pretty serious though. Blood and dirt matted her knee and there was a really deep gash. I set her down. I had heard somewhere that you werent supposed to move the injured person and wait for help, but sense none were coming... I sighed and reached into my pack. I pulled out several bandages, a canteen, a clean rag, and some antiseptic herb salve. I quickly went to work, cleaning it and binding it. I really hoped i had gotten there soon enough. Once i finished i picked her up again.

"Why are you so heavy, for such a small person?" I grunted.  
"Maybe cuz i eat food..." I froze. Had Gwen just talked? "Gwen?"  
"No, this limp body that looks exactly like Gwen and talkes like her couldnt possibly be her..." I grinned. Gwen was back to her old sarcastic self again. I began hiking again, but this time i felt Gwen's warm breath on my shoulder and heard her comforting mumbles.

She was gonna make it.

**Hope you LIKKKKKKKEEEEEDDDDD it! **

**Gwen: *In british accent* Please favorite and review!**  
**Eric: Gwen... that voice sucks.**  
**Gwen: Shut up Eric.**

**Oh, those two... ^.^**


	10. Thank You Part Two of Two

Ha ha... Part two! Will Gwen die... Or will Eric? One may die in this next chapter. O.O Hopefully not. I really like those two. And i think they should go out. Okay! Time to start typing! Btw, before you people start wondering what happened to me, i need to tell you something...

So i dance, right? Well, my dance teacher came up with a new group dance, styled acro and hip hop. Its theamed waitress, and the song is weird and called 'Waitin' on you'. In this piece, since i won the solo challenge, i will be doing a little solo thing. I walk up to the middle at the end of the dance and turn and do two front handsprings. Then i have to finish with a front ariel and stradle and land in someone's arms! This is crazy, and i run the risk of dislocating my shoulders, so i may not update soon. If you took your time to read this, comment 'bananas' and PM me a character and ill write a story about them. You can come up with the time and one other character, and i'll credit you. Also include the title, and the original story it came from! Thanks. :3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ERIC AGAIN!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I set Gwen down gently. She was now looking around alertly. I plopped down next to her with a great sigh. "I cant believe you weigh so much!" I pulled out my canteen and drank several great gulps before clipping it back on my belt. Gwen pulled out some bread and cheese and split it with me. "This could almost be a picnic." She smiled at me. How could she looked so happy when she was in pain?

I snorted. "Yeah, if we werent dirty, lost, and injured." She scowled at me and pulled out her own canteen. When we were done, i stood up and stretched. Then I crouched down. Gwen stared at me.

"C'mon," I said playfully. "You cant expect me to carry you in my arms the whole time?" Gwen rolled her green eyes but still pulled herself up. Her leg obviously was better, thanks to the herbal salve, and she limped over to me on her own. I tensed up unwillingly when she rested her small hands on my shoulders. I scolded myself.  
Shes just a friend... The Cheift's daughter. Get yourself under control! You're a Viking. Act like one! But i still bit my lip when she vaulted up on my back and wrapped her arms and legs around me. I took a deep breath and started jogging off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GWEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I dont know how long we had been going for. Whenever Eric needed water i would pour some in his mouth, but he never really stopped. It was starting to get dark again, and i had no idea how Eric would manage to jog on through the night. But he never stopped. He even tried to keep up a decent conversation. Not that i helped.

"So Gwen, how did you manage to get lost out here exactly?"

"So Eric, how did you manage to find me exactly?"

Oh, how i infuriate people so.

"C'mon Gwen..."

"Fine." I frowned off into the encroaching dusk. "I had to deliver something to Gobber for my dad. I went through the forest without getting lost-" "Astonishing" "-and i delivered it. When i was heading back i guess i got distracted and wandered off track." I sighed and rested my head on Eric's shoulder. I felt him stiffen but i was to tired to notice. And Eric was the one carrying me and doing all the work! I bit my lip and tried to work up my courage.

"Eric, when did you start caring about me?" I felt him stop. He craned his head around so fast i didnt have time to move and he knocked his face against mine. I cried out in pain as he dropped me and fell backwards. As soon as i could, i crawled over to him. "Eric!" I shook his shoulder. It looked like his head had hit a rock.

"Eric..." I shivered in the encroaching dusk. I guess we werent going anywhere else tonight. I rooted through his bag and pulled out a blanket. Clever Eric... I thought. Always prepared. I layed down next to him and threw the blanket over both of us. I wriggled as close to his body heat as possible and pretty quickly fell asleep. While i was sleeping, unbeknowest to me, Eric became concious enough to wrap his arms around me and share even more heat.

I know! SO MUCH FLUFF! Well, it is sorted under romance as well... Anyway, sorry for the long hold up. I've been doing so much lately. D': Oh, and yes, no one died in this chapter, and only because i was feeling happy. But next chapter, they meet someone/thing right out of a... *coughhintcough* Nightmare. MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Dont forget to review! 


	11. Apology, Um, Three

Sorry i havn't updated lately. I've been feeling really sick and not getting enough sleep. My teachers called my parents because they noticed my antisocial behavior and my pale face. I also kinda-almost-sorta-nearly fainted in Math. So yeah... I went to the hospital again and the doctors determined i had been suffering a severe lack of sleep and i had went from weighing 106.7 pounds to 82.3 pounds. Yeah... problem here... And i grew another half inch. And my body isnt getting enough nourishment apparently, and i now need to eat 3 thousand calories a day. I mean, WTF?! I thought i was supposed to be getting healthy, not fat! Anyway, i will not update my stories very soon because of this. Also, i had a Denmark story. I had to delete it because of several errors. Dont worry, ill post it again later, but fixed up. I'm working on the fourth chapter. (well, i was...) So thank you all! Love all my followers, reviewers, and favoriters!

~the-pony-wizard

P.S.~ You people's are amazing. That it all. ^J^


End file.
